This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is a continuous growth of interest in using cryoEM as a structural tool in the Houston-Galveston area and elsewhere. Multiple workshops are held during the current year;most of the notes and powerpoint of presenters are posted on our web http://ncmi.bcm.edu/ncmi/events/workshops. In addition, we host many short and long term visitors who come to our Center for training.